


Глаза воина, имя дракона

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Rating: PG13, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Однажды в Хасецу Юре приснился странный сон. Или не сон





	Глаза воина, имя дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

  
Юра Плисецкий ненавидел.

Ничего нового в этом не было. Он, как правило, вообще ненавидел весь мир, кроме дедушки и, может, Пети. Он ненавидел Якова и русскую сборную, Виктора Никифорова, Жан-Жака Леруа и сотни других фигуристов.

Но вот конкретно сейчас он ненавидел не в фоновом режиме, а остро, пламенно и от души, и ненависть его вся, без остатка, предназначалась Юри Кацуки.

Которому, кажется, было плевать.

Юри Кацуки, чертов кацудон, жирная свинья, шагал впереди Юры по горной тропинке так легко и непринужденно, словно по дорожке в своем каком-нибудь долбанном саду камней. Он же японец, значит, у него должен быть сад камней. Где он упражняется с катаной на фоне Фудзиямы. И учится делать харакири. И все никак.

Юра уже три раза спросил, куда его тащат, и всякий раз Кацуки весело отвечал, что вот сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, и они придут, и «Юрио» увидит такое, такое! На что Юра, раздраженно проорав обычное «Я тебе не Юрио!», вопрошал, на хрена ему видеть это «такое, такое», а Кацуки отвечал, что с целью медитации — там, мол, такие виды, что какое стояние под водопадами! Отмедитируешь раз и навсегда. По самые гланды намедитируешься. Ну, то есть, Кацуки такого не говорил, конечно, это Юра додумывал. Еще он думал о том, что а не сбросить ли свинку с тропинки. Потом всегда можно сказать, что это был несчастный случай. Единственным, что останавливало Юру, был тот факт, что тогда Никифоров присудит ему техническую победу в их с Кацуки соревновании. А техническая победа — это пиздец и позор на всю жизнь. Так что пусть свинка пока поживет.

Он успел передумать еще пару раз, прежде чем они наконец-то остановились на небольшом пятачке на склоне, откуда действительно открывался потрясающий вид: подножье горы, заплатки полей, домики… Небо было ясное, солнце, давно переползшее полуденную отметку, катилось к горизонту.

— Это мы что, закат будем смотреть? — с отвращением спросил Юра.

— Да, — Кацудон сиял. — Он здесь очень красивый, вот увидишь!

Юра закатил глаза и отвернулся. Очень хотелось по-детски усесться лицом к горе и так сидеть весь этот долбанный закат. Какого хрена эта свинья, укравшая у него Виктора, делает вид, будто все так и надо? Таскает его какие-то закаты смотреть! 

— Пошел ты на хуй вместе со своим закатом, — сказал Юра по-русски.

— А? — Кацуки залупал глазами. Юра пожал плечами и отошел в сторону — все равно закат еще не начался.

Тропинка, минуя плато, уходила вверх, становясь еще более узкой и крутой. Юра счел за благо по ней не карабкаться, зато в склоне горы обнаружил небольшой вход в пещеру. Сбоку у входа сидела маленькая, в цвет камней — Юра даже не сразу заметил — фигурка, изображавшая лиса. 

— Эй, Кацудон, — позвал Юра, и Кацуки подошел. — Это что? 

— Кицуне, — ответил Кацуки. — Интересно, может, здесь заброшенная часовня?

Он вошел в пещеру, и Юра, слегка помедлив, пошел за ним. Ему не особенно хотелось лезть в какие-то сомнительные горные щели, но и оставаться одному рядом со статуэткой тоже не хотелось. От нее вдруг повеяло какой-то жутью. Сроду больше не поеду в Японию, думал Юра, двигаясь следом за Кацуки в полутемном лазу. Как-то здесь многовато этой жути потусторонней.

Лаз кончился, распахнувшись в просторную зеленую равнину, залитую ярким солнечным светом, так внезапно, что оба замерли, заморгав. 

— Ээээ… — сказал Юра. — Это что… типа горная долина… или что?

— Не знаю, — голос Кацуки звучал растерянно. — Никогда раньше не видел этого места. 

— Вернемся? — неуверенно предположил Юра. Кацуки кивнул, тоже как-то неуверенно, потом передернул плечами.

— А ты не хочешь посмотреть, что здесь?

В сказках такое ничем хорошим не заканчивается, едва не сказал Юра вслух. Но не сказал — глупость же. Они же не в сказке.

Кацуки вдруг потянул носом.

— Едой пахнет.

Юра закатил глаза.

— Серьезно? 

В следующее мгновение он и сам ощутил запах. Пахло и правда потрясающе — сдобным дрожжевым тестом, пирожками… Дед, когда собирался мутить пироги, всегда замешивал тесто в самой большой кастрюле — деревянная кадушка, говорил он, была бы еще лучше, да где их сейчас найдешь…

Не сговариваясь, они оба зашагали вперед, туда, откуда доносился запах.

Солнце стояло высоко в небе, на полуденной отметке.

Городок открылся перед ними внезапно, когда они вышли на склон оврага, по дну которого пробегала, скача по камням, узенькая речушка, и Юра подумал, что выглядит он удивительно ненастоящим — яркий какой-то, пряничный, словно ярмарочные ларьки у Красной площади. Лубок, только не русский, а японский.

Впрочем, было красиво: зеленая долина, яркие домики, поднимающийся в небо над самым высоким из них столб сизого дыма. Искоса глянув на Кацуки, Юра пошел по склону оврага вниз. Теперь ему тоже было интересно, да и чтоб Кацудон не думал, что Юра тут за ним таскается. 

Речка была узкая и неглубокая — ручей даже, не речка. Она прыгала по камням, и Юра тоже пропрыгал по камням, переходя ее, а за ним последовал Кацуки. Лубочный городок лежал перед ними, и теперь не было никаких сомнений, что запах еды настоящий. Тем не менее, ни единой живой души видно не было.

— Пойдем? — спросил Юра, на мгновение заробев. Кацуки кивнул. Они вошли в город.

На узких улочках, кажется, не было ничего, кроме лавочек, кафешечек и тому подобного. Кацуки неуверенно проговорил:

— Наверное, это типа парка развлечений. Такой, ну… реконструкторский. Вроде деревни Эдо в Никко.

— Ничего не понял, — резко ответил Юра. — И где все люди?

— Может, у них перерыв? — предположил Кацуки, но снова не вполне уверенно. 

— А у посетителей тоже перерыв?

На это Кацуки не ответил.

Если это и был парк развлечений, то тематику его Юра уловить не мог. Нашел бы он что-то такое дома — решил бы, что люди упарываются по Японии, но здесь-то они и так уже в Японии! Раздраженно хмурясь, он спросил:

— Тут у них что, какая-то конкретная эпоха?

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул Кацуки.

— Историю в школе не учил?

Кацуки посмотрел обиженно.

— Учил, конечно. Но тут… тут не про историю, — он покосился по сторонам, как показалось Юре, несколько нервно. — Тут скорее про…

Он смолк — они стояли перед входом в кафешку, прикрытым занавесями. Из-за них и доносился тот самый умопомрачительный запах, что они уловили, выйдя из тоннеля. 

— Зайдем? — спросил Юра с независимым видом. — Просто поглазеть?

Он и правда не собирался делать ничего другого — только посмотреть. Не будет же он обжираться накануне соревнований. Пахло, правда, потрясающе — Юра чувствовал, что скоро начнет захлебываться слюной.

Кацуки сглотнул и кивнул. 

Они вошли — и Юра немедленно и страшно об этом пожалел. Он вообще-то никогда не был особенным фанатом пожрать. Едва только начав заниматься фигурным катанием, он понял, что если хочет чего-то в этом деле добиться, то есть ему придется не то, что хочется, а то, что нужно. У него не было любимой и нелюбимой еды, он не страдал по Макдональдсу, и даже пирожки, наверное, в рот бы не брал, если бы их не дедушка пек. Но огромный прилавок в центре этого кафе был заставлен огромным количеством еды, которая не то что пахла — она даже выглядела так, что хотелось немедленно сожрать все. 

Юра посмотрел на Кацуки. Тот стоял, пялясь на прилавок, с таким видом, словно сейчас свалится в обморок. Юра знал, что с тех пор, как Виктор приехал в Хасецу и объявил себя тренером Кацуки, тот сидит на жесткой диете. Эта способность вызывала невольное уважение — самому Юре голодать пока не требовалось, юный организм и физические нагрузки сжигали все подчистую. По-хорошему, следовало предложить Кацуки уйти отсюда, но некий злой голосок внутри шепнул: «А справится ли? А давай посмотрим?»

— Вкусно выглядит, — сказал Юра весело. Кацуки сунул руки глубоко в карманы куртки и вздохнул.

— Пожалуй.

— Если съесть маленький кусочек, то ничего не будет.

У Юры было ощущение, что эти слова сказал не он — словно что-то завладело его телом и открывает рот за него. «Так нельзя», — подумал он, и тут же злой голосок внутри отозвался — «Почему это? Если свинка настолько слабовольная, что не удержится и что-нибудь сожрет, то кто ж ему виноват?»

— Ты думаешь? — спросил Кацуки неуверенно. Юра пожал плечами. Кацуки, будто решившись, подошел к прилавку.

— Слюной только все не закапай, — сказал Юра и пошел следом за ним. Может, ему тоже стоит что-нибудь попробовать. Так пахнет… В конце концов, из-за маленького кусочка действительно ничего не будет.

— Наверное, все-таки не стоит, — пробормотал Кацуки. — Виктор будет недоволен…

Упоминание о Викторе будто повернуло некий рычаг в Юре. Ярость моментально вскипела в груди, и он протянул руку и отщипнул кусочек от цельной тушки цыпленка, что лежала на краю прилавка. 

— Да поебать, — сказал он по-русски потянул кусочек в рот.

Он успел только донести мясо до губ, когда Кацуки со странно потемневшим взглядом сгреб початую Юрой цыплячью тушку и откусил от нее кусок прямо зубами. 

Завороженный, Юра смотрел, как закатились у Кацуки глаза, как он застонал и почти сразу же откусил еще кусок. По подбородку и пальцам потек жир. Не замечая этого, Кацуки продолжал вгрызаться в цыпленка, яростно, как изголодавшееся животное. Про кусок курицы у себя в руках Юра забыл начисто, а когда вспомнил — уронил на пол почти что с отвращением. Нет уж, вот так, как Кацуки сейчас, выглядеть совсем не хотел. Видел бы это Виктор… Внезапно, озаренный злым восторгом, Юра полез в карман за телефоном — а правда, пусть увидит.

— Ну ты и свинья, Кацудон, — произнес он, доставая телефон. Кацуки глянул на него поверх почти уже обглоданного цыпленка — и Юра похолодел.

Взгляд у Кацуки был нечеловеческий. Дикий, лишенный разума. Очки перекосились на лоснящемся от жира лице. А в следующее мгновение Юре показалось, что у него едет крыша — потому что прямо у него на глазах Кацуки начал толстеть. Щеки его стремительно округлились, перекосив очки и потопив в себе глаза, на теле начала рваться одежда. Кацуки рухнул на четвереньки. Его лицо странно деформировалось — вытянулось вперед, глаза стали такими крошечными, что почти исчезли. Волосы будто смыло с его головы, а уши поднялись торчком. Руки и ноги укоротились и превратились в… 

Низко заурчав, Кацуки полез на прилавок, едва-едва балансируя на задних… копытцах. Юра смотрел на это, открыв рот и забыв дышать. В голове невесть откуда всплыла фраза: «Батюшки, он превратился в поросенка! Довоспитывали…»

— Кацу… — начал было Юра — он хотел сказать «кацудон», но сообразил, что в нынешнем виде Кацуки это вполне может быть дурным пророчеством. — Кацуки! — позвал он. Но тот не откликнулся — с истинно свинячьей жадностью превратившийся в поросенка Юри Кацуки вгрызался в еду на прилавке. — Блядь, — прошептал Юра, глядя на это. — Какого хера…

Его перебил резкий оклик от двери. Юра обернулся.

В проеме стоял незнакомый парень. Или знакомый? В мозг Юры немедленно занозой впилась смутная мысль, что где-то он этого парня уже видел. Небогатая мимика, высокие скулы, узкие глаза — азиатское, но не японское лицо. Такое, по-русски азиатское. Из «понаехалов».

Все это мелькнуло в голове у Юры быстрее молнии. Парень же подскочил к нему, сгреб за запястье и потащил к выходу.

— Быстрее! Тебе надо уходить!

— Но… — Юра попытался оглянуться, хотел объяснить, что он не один, что ему надо забрать Кацуки и желательно как-то вернуть ему человеческий вид, но незнакомец тащил быстро и с неожиданной силой, выволок на улицу и припустил бегом по деревянной мостовой.

— Тебя не должны здесь видеть! — крикнул он на бегу. — Сейчас…

Вдруг резко стемнело. Парень замер, и Юра с размаху влетел ему в спину.

— Море уже разлилось, — пробормотал он. Юра хотел спросить, что это за бред сумасшедшего, но тут же понял — и похолодел. Они стояли ровно на том месте, куда парой часов назад вышли с Кацуки, перейдя ручей. Теперь ручья не было, и склона за ним не было тоже — перед Юрой расстилалась безграничная водная гладь, исчезающая в ночной темноте. Из нее навстречу к ним двигалось пятно огней.

— Корабль, — озвучил незнакомец. 

— Мы прошли через тоннель там, — Юра потыкал пальцем в сторону моря.

— Я знаю, — кивнул парень. — Это единственный выход.

— Да блядь, — сказал Юра. — Какого хрена, что происходит? Ты кто вообще? 

Парень посмотрел на него пристальным пронзительным взглядом. Потом, с такой силой сжав запястье, что Юре показалось, будто сейчас у него затрещат кости, поволок его в сторону.

Они прошли недалеко — внезапное море и неспешно плывущее в их сторону скопище огней все еще оставалось на виду. Теперь Юра разглядел смутные очертания пристани на берегу. 

Незнакомец затащил его в крошечный каменный домик, похожий на беседку, но совершенно пустой внутри, и сказал:

— Жди меня тут. Я скоро вернусь. И пожалуйста, — он выпустил Юрину руку и положил ладонь ему на грудь, глядя в лицо с такой серьезностью, будто речь шла о деле жизни и смерти, — никуда не уходи. Уйдешь — и я не смогу найти тебя раньше, чем они.

— Ты мне не хочешь объяснить, что вообще происходит? — нервно спросил Юра.

— Я объясню, — парень кивнул. — Только дождись. Дождешься меня или нет?

— А у меня выбор есть?

Скупая улыбка мелькнула на смуглом лице. Мгновением спустя парень исчез.

Юра, обхватив себя руками, сел прямо на пол. Снаружи стремительно темнело.

Потом он услышал музыку. Она была веселой, в ней звучали дудки и барабаны, и Юра рискнул встать и выглянуть наружу из беседки.

Корабль подошел к причалу, с него спустили мостки, и по ним двигалась яркая толпа пассажиров. Юре показалось, что воздух застрял у него в груди.

Это были не люди. То есть, конечно, он мог бы решить, что тут, может, какой-то карнавал, и это люди, просто в костюмах — но достаточно было посмотреть, как эти существа движутся, чтобы понять — ничего человеческого в них нет. Одни были огромные и бесформенные, другие — крошечные и многорукие, у третьих не было ног, у четвертых на месте лица торчал клюв или пасть, пятых несли крылья, за шестыми тянулись длинные хвосты. Возможно, они не напугали бы Юру каждый по отдельности, но от вида этой толпы у него застучали зубы. Неожиданно и ясно наступило понимание: увидят — сожрут. 

— Кацуки… — простонал Юра. Вот кого сожрут просто без вариантов.

Музыка нарастала. Юра нырнул внутрь беседки и сел, забившись в угол. Ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни. А что если они пойдут сюда? Что если они его почуют? С чего вообще он поверил этому незнакомцу с нерусским лицом? Потому что тот похож на человека? Ну так а кто сказал, что похожий на человека — непременно человек?

Накатила паника — бежать, немедленно бежать отсюда! Может, даже вплавь — переплыть это «море» — ведь не море же это на самом деле? Добраться до туннеля, выбраться отсюда. Это возможно — Юра понял это так ясно, словно кто-то сказал ему, кто-то, облеченный знаниями и доверием. 

Только вот Кацуки останется здесь.

Юра застонал и прикусил себя за запястье. Не был ему дорог Кацуки, нафиг не сдался. Но оставить его тут — это подлость.

Снаружи стало совсем темно — здесь, в каменной беседке, эта темнота была и вовсе непроглядной. Юра услышал собственное дыхание — поверхностное, рваное. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Может, это все сон, подумалось ему? Это должен быть сон, не может же такая хрень происходит на самом деле! Наверное, уснул на берегу этого водопада дурацкого и видит теперь все эти глюки. Он больно ущипнул себя за локоть — не помогло.

— Проснись, — прошептал Юра. — Давай, просыпайся! 

Что там надо было сделать, чтобы проснуться? В фильме этом, как его там… Убить себя или упасть… хотя нет, упасть надо было в реальности. Юра застонал и уткнулся лбом в колени.

Внезапно он осознал, что вокруг тихо. Музыки не было слышно, и ни звука не доносилось снаружи. Юра выпрямился, обхватив колени руками, застыл, как каменное изваяние.

Тишина не была пустой. В ней кто-то был — кто-то ходил там, снаружи, во тьме и в тиши, неумолимо приближаясь к Юре.

Бежать! Подстегнутый ужасом, Юра вскочил и вжался спиной в стену. Бежать, сейчас же бежать, скрыться! 

Но тот парень… он просил Юру никуда не уходить. Он просил о доверии.

Но с чего Юра должен был ему довериться? Он, который вообще в жизни мало кому доверял?

Он не слышал шагов, не слышал и дыхания — просто темный силуэт возник в дверном проеме. Юра сжался в стену, стараясь не дышать. Сердце колотилось так оглушительно громко, что он боялся — выдаст.

— Юра-а-а… — прошелестело в темноте и тишине. Он стиснул зубы и застыл. Нечто так и колыхалось на пороге, словно не могло его перешагнуть.

Снаружи вдруг поднялся ветер — Юра услышал его шум, в следующее мгновение поток воздуха хлестнул внутрь, а с ним — прохлада, пыль, мелкие веточки и листья. Тень исчезла.

У Юры подкосились колени, он сполз на пол. Тут же стало светлее — оказалось, что тот самый парень сидит перед ним на корточках, и в руках его прыгает огонек свечи в металлическом фонаре.

— Ты как? — спросил он взволнованно. — Ты в порядке?

— Юра, — просипел он, едва способный совладать с собственным голосом. Что-то странное мелькнуло в глазах парня.

— Не говори этого больше никому, — сказал он. — Не надо всем говорить свое имя, ладно, Юра?

— Тебе же можно, — наконец-то его голос звучал нормально. Парень с некоторой задумчивостью кивнул. — Тебя как звать? — спросил Юра.

Тот ответил не сразу. Наконец произнес медленно, так, словно на ходу не то вспоминал, не то придумывал:

— Акжалын. И Айдахар меня еще называют.

— Нормальные сказочные имена, — пробормотал Юра, откидываясь затылком на стену. Теперь, когда лютый ужас отпустил, на него накатила страшная сонливость.

— Юра, — негромко позвал Айдахар, — не спи. Не время спать.

— Почему? — спросил Юра.

— Здесь можно спать только когда все спят. Иначе найдут.

— Кто найдет?

— Юбаба.

Имя что-то затронуло в памяти Юры, но не более того. Он нахмурился, глядя на Айдахара.

— Кто это?

— Она всем здесь заправляет, — нехотя ответил Айдахар. — Будешь здесь есть или спать — и она узнает, что ты тут. Пока ты невидим, но чтобы так и оставалось, тебе придется бодрствовать до утра.

— Невидим? — переспросил Юра. — Совсем?

Айдахар кивнул. Юра прищурился.

— Но ты-то меня видишь.

— Вижу, — согласился тот. — И это странно. Наверное, я знал тебя раньше, потому и вижу. 

— Мне тоже кажется, что я знал тебя раньше, — признался Юра. — Но не помню, где и как. Может, ты помнишь? Я Юрий…

— Юрий Плисецкий, фигурист, второе место на Гран-При среди юниоров, — проговорил Айдахар так, словно выучил наизусть, и нахмурился. — Я знаю. Не знаю только, откуда.

— Из интернета? — предположил Юра с независимым видом. Айдахар глянул на него со странной улыбкой, потом сказал:

— Утром море обмелеет, и я смогу отвести тебя ко входу в туннель. Пройдешь его не оглядываясь и…

— А Кацуки? — спросил Юра. — Парень, с которым я пришел? Он еще в свинью превратился.

Айдахар медленно качнул головой. 

— Расколдовать его сможет только Юбаба. Мне такое не под силу.

Несколько мгновений Юра смотрел на него в упор. Потом зажмурился и потер лицо ладонями.

— Я не могу уйти без него, — глухо проговорил он.

— Почему? — ровно спросил Айдахар. — Вы друзья?

— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Но мы пришли сюда вместе. Это я спровоцировал его на то, чтобы что-то съесть. И Виктор расстроится, если Кацуки не вернется домой. И победа будет моя… техническая. А техническая победа — это позорище.

«Но Виктор-то вернется домой, — шепнул некий внутренний голос. — И поставит тебе программу, как обещал. И все будет, как было до Кацудона. А ты скажешь, что Кацуки с тропы упал. Или ушел куда-то и не вернулся…»

Юра потряс головой, глубоко вдохнул. И поднял глаза на Айдахара.

— Я не могу без него уйти.

Тот медленно кивнул.

— Тогда тебе придется договариваться с Юбабой.

— Хорошо, — сказал Юра, ощутив внезапное и беспричинное раздражение. — И чтобы до нее добраться, мне надо стоптать семь пар железных сапог и съесть семь железных хлебов? А потом заставить избушку повернуться к лесу задом, ко мне передом? А потом обхитрить ее, чтобы она мне показала, как правильно садиться на лопату?

— Как бы ты ел железный хлеб? — спросил Айдахар.

Юра рассмеялся. Он упал на спину на каменный пол и смеялся до тех пор, пока в голове не стало ясно, а на душе — спокойно. Тогда он сел и взглянул на Айдахара.

— Что надо сделать?

 

Айдахар велел ждать до утра, и Юра скрепя сердце согласился. Айдахар, глядя на его недовольное лицо, заверил, что сегодня Кацуки навряд ли съедят — есть в хозяйстве свинки и пожирнее. Юре стало стыдно — ждать утра ему не хотелось не из-за тревоги, а потому что страшно было оставаться одному в каменном домике. Айдахар же с ним подождать не мог.

— Меня будут искать, — признался он несколько виновато. 

Перед уходом Айдахар сказал:

— Самое главное — если кто-то придет и будет спрашивать разрешения войти, не пускай. Ни в какой форме.

От этого предупреждения Юре предсказуемо стало еще страшнее.

Однако остаток ночи прошел спокойно. Никакие неведомые тени не являлись и голоса Юру не звали. Он сидел на холодном каменном полу, глядя в постепенно светлеющий проем входа. Он очень устал и, наверное, в любой другой ситуации уснул бы, но здесь было слишком холодно, неуютно, а кроме того, он твердо помнил наказ — не есть и не спать.

Когда стало достаточно светло, он вышел из домика и, следуя указаниям Айдахара, пошел вверх по склону к самому большому зданию в городке. 

В ночи Айдахар рассказал ему, что место, куда они с Кацуки так неосторожно забрели, было чем-то вроде курорта для всякой нечисти — японской, решил Юра, потому что ничего знакомого он в толпе, сходившей с корабля, не увидел. Юбаба же владела самым хлебным заведением — местными банями. 

«Проберись к ней, — наставлял Айдахар, — и потребуй снять заклятие с твоего друга…» «Он мне не друг!» — огрызнулся на это Юра. Айдахар помотал головой. «Ей этого не говори. И даже не думай так! Если он тебе не друг, то тебе тут и вовсе не место. Потребуй снять заклятие с твоего друга. Но нельзя что-то получить, ничего не отдав взамен. Она станет называть тебе вещи, которыми ты можешь отплатить. Что-то покажется тебе очень простым…» «Например?» — снова перебил Юра. Айдахар медленно покачал головой. «Не знаю, Юра, — ответил он серьезно. — Это для каждого разное. Но ты не соглашайся. И только когда она предложит поработать на нее, чтобы освободить твоего друга — тогда говори «да». Юра покивал, потом спросил — не хотел, само вырвалось: «А ты ей что отдал?» Он не ожидал, что Айдахар ответит, но тот сказал негромко и грустно: «Она попросила у меня все золото, что я принес с собой. А я не принес ничего золотого и решил, что обману ее — и согласился. Но оказалось, что кое-что золотое у меня все-таки было». Он замолчал, и Юра понял, что больше ничего не дождется. Тогда он спросил: «А чего ты хотел?» «Чтобы у меня был друг», — ответил Айдахар.

С дальней — западной — стороны бань поднимался в светлеющее небо сизый столб дыма. Юра пошел туда и вскоре пришел к незапертой калитке в невысокой ограде. За оградой раскинулся небольшой и не слишком ухоженный садик. Когда Юра пересекал его по извилистой, небрежно присыпанной гравием тропинке, дорогу ему перебежал — перескакал, точнее говоря, — невероятно большой, с крупного кота размером — лягушонок.

Юра замер, глядя во все глаза.

— Надо же, лягушонок в ливрее, — вырвалось у него.

Строго говоря, лягушонок был не в ливрее — скорее в юкате, вроде той, что Юра носил в рёкане Кацуки. Но поражал сам факт одетой лягушки — хотя казалось бы, после всего увиденного Юра мог бы и не особо удивляться.

Лягушонок замер и уставился на Юру с неменьшим изумлением на… лице, решил Юра. Выражение глаз жабы было весьма разумным, и, наверное, назвать его лицо мордой было бы невежливо.

— Человек! — квакнул лягушонок. — Человек! — завопил он так громко, что Юра аж подпрыгнул. — К нам пробрался человек! — и стремительно ускакал прочь, не переставая вопить. Юра показал ему вслед фак и пошел дальше.

Тропинка привела его к шаткой, круто спускающейся вниз лестнице. Она явно видала виды — местами ее ступеньки были металлическими, местами — каменными, а где-то их, можно сказать, не было вовсе. Кое-как спустившись вниз, Юра едва не носом уперся в низенькую дверь — ему пришлось слегка пригнуться, чтобы войти.

Внутри было жарко, и Юра быстро сообразил, почему — он оказался в котельной. Огромная печь занимала половину помещения, и на полу возле нее копошилась какая-то мелкая черная нечисть.

Потом знакомый голос позвал:

— Юрочка!

Подпрыгнув, Юра развернулся и вытаращил глаза. С печи, совсем как в их старом, давно проданном деревенском домике, который Юре помнился крайне смутно, слезал его родной дед. В привычном поношенной одежде, в картузе, с улыбкой на бородатом лице.

— Деда! — завопил Юра и, не думая ни о чем, кинулся в объятия.

Сильные руки подхватили его, прижали к груди так, словно Юре снова было пять лет. Слезы подкатили к глазам, и он загнал их обратно усилием воли.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он слегка гнусаво. Дед обвел рукой помещение.

— Работаю, видишь? Голодный, Юрочка?

Он чуть отодвинулся в сторону, и Юра увидел маленький столик, на котором стояли чашки, пофыркивающий чайник и блюдо, накрытое салфеткой. Юра сглотнул. Дед снял с блюда салфетку.

Это, конечно, были пирожки — пышные, румяные, сладко пахнущие сдобным тестом. 

— Кушай, Юрочка, — ласково предложил дед. Юра не смотрел на него — ему было холодно, одиноко и горько. И еще страшно, но за горечью страх как-то терялся.

— Я не голодный, — сказал он тихо и отвернулся. — Как мне попасть к Юбабе?

Дед за спиной вздохнул.

— Прости, Юрочка. Ты же понимаешь, что тут за место. Есть определенные правила…

— Я вам не Юрочка, — голос дрожал от ярости и подступающих слез. — Я вас не знаю!

Он едва не сказал — деда бы так никогда не поступил, но остановился, сообразив, как по-детски это прозвучит. 

Снова прозвучал вздох, потом Юра услышал негромкое позвякивание колокольчика. Он не стал оборачиваться. 

— Сейчас за тобой придут, — суховато проговорил дед.

Прошло несколько минут — они тянулись как резина, так казалось Юре. Дед с чем-то возился за спиной. Юра стоял неподвижно, как соляной столб, и ему было по-прежнему горько и страшно, а еще — совсем немного — стыдно. Мог бы ведь просто отказаться, а не устраивать демонстративную истерику. В конце концов, дед верно сказал — есть правила, раз уж он, Юра, загремел в сказку или куда он там загремел. Он герой (на этом месте Юра не удержался и фыркнул), понятное дело, что ему чинят препятствия, так полагается. А если это сон, то все здешние люди — это проекции его подсознания, а обижаться на собственное подсознание, которое ведет себя по законам сказки, вообще глупо.

Юра громко вздохнул. У него было ощущение, что мозг болит.

Томительное ожидание прервалось, когда в стене открылась крошечная дверка, и девичий голос произнес:

— Чего звал, старик?

Вслед за голосом появилась и сама девушка — темноволосая, ясноглазая, с веселым лицом. Юра снова заморгал. Все-таки сон, подумалось ему, подсознание подсовывает знакомые лица.

— Мила? — позвал он неуверенно.

— О, Юрка, — радостно сказала Мила. — Дед, откуда он взялся?

— Он к Юбабе работать пришел, — ответил дед. — Ты отведи его.

— Так Юбаба же его съест и косточек не оставит! — радостно известила Мила. Дед фыркнул.

— Съест, как же. Ты что, Юру не знаешь? — в голосе его звучала улыбка, и Юре страшно захотелось оглянуться, но он не стал. Мила слегка нахмурилась, глядя на него, потом резко кивнула.

— Пойдем, — сказала она.

Они пролезли в крошечную дверь, за которой Юра иррационально ожидал увидеть сад и садовников, красящих розы, но обнаружил просторное четырехугольное помещение, опоясанное открытой галереей. Все это напоминало «Утопию» в Хасецу, разве что было побольше.

Мила шагала впереди. Юра только сейчас заметил, что одета она была непривычно — в подвязанные шаровары и рубаху типа тех, что носило семейство Кацуки. А еще она, похоже, была сердита — шла с прямой, напряженной спиной.

В лифте, когда они оказались вдвоем, она наконец повернулась к нему и зашипела:

— Ты зачем деда обидел?

— А зачем он мне еду предлагал? — огрызнулся Юра. — Настоящий, — он подчеркнул слово, — дед бы так никогда не поступил.

— Ага, — Мила сощурилась. — Я, значит, тоже не настоящая?

— Да, — резко ответил Юра. — Вот это все, — он развел руками, — не настоящее.

— А что тогда? — спросила Мила, склонив голову.

— Сон, — пожал плечами Юра. — Или еще какой бред сумасшедшего.

— Конечно, это все происходит у тебя в голове! — торжествующе воскликнула Мила. — Но почему это должно значить, что все не настоящее?

— Отлично, давай, цитируй Дамблдора, — фыркнул Юра. — Как будто от этого все станет менее ненастоящим.

Мила, вздохнув, посерьезнела.

— Юра, неужели это все похоже на сон?

— Сон всегда не похож на сон, когда ты спишь, — буркнул Юра. — К тому же такое, — он обвел помещение руками, — не может быть настоящим.

— Хорошо, тогда почему ты не пытаешься выбраться? Проснуться?

— Потому что тут Кацуки застрял, — ответил Юра. — Я ж не могу его бросить…

Он замолчал, осознав, как глупо это звучит. Мила улыбалась чуть грустновато.

— Ты извинись перед дедом, когда увидишь его в следующий раз, — сказала она. Юра, чуть помедлив, мрачно кивнул. Потом, не выдержав, спросил:

— Так все-таки это сон или нет? Ты знаешь точно?

Мила пожала плечами. 

— Может, и сон, — сказала она. — Но совершенно не обязательно твой.

В этот самый момент дверцы лифта открылись. Перед ними расстилался темный, душноватый, изрядно, как показалось Юре, захламленный коридор.

— Направо и до конца, — шепотом сказала Мила. — И помни…

— Не соглашаться ни на что, кроме работы, — Юра кивнул. — Я помню.

— Молодец, — она быстро взъерошила ему волосы. Он раздраженно дернул головой, Мила фыркнула и, вытолкнув его из лифта, захлопнула дверцу. Платформа поехала вниз и в конце концов скрылась из вида, унося с собой последний источник света.

Стало совсем темно. Несколько секунд Юра стоял неподвижно, пока глаза привыкали к темноте. Потом осторожно пошел по коридору направо.

Путь его закончился неожиданно быстро — коридор казался длиннее, чем был на самом деле. Юра стоял перед высоченной резной дверью. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он взялся за ручку и потянул. В то же мгновение на дверном молотке прорезалась какая-то малосимпатичная рожа и заорала Юре прямо в лицо:

— Стучать не пробовал?!

Юра отскочил на полметра, не меньше.

— Что?.. — начал было он, но молоток не слушал и продолжал разоряться:

— Хамло малолетнее! Ходют тут, топчут! Давай, давай, проваливай, приемные дни каждый второй четверг месяца! Тут тебе не проходной двор!

— Мне нужно к Юбабе! — рявкнул Юра. Не любил он, когда на него орут.

— Ничего тебе не нужно! — визгливо отозвался молоток. — Вам назначено? Вам не назначено! На выход!

Разъяренный, Юра вцепился в молоток и с силой шарахнул им по двери. Тот отчаянно заверещал.

— Я щас тебе голову оторву! — пригрозил Юра. — Мне назначено, ничего не знаю! И вообще, тут, блядь, Япония или что?! Чо такие грубые?!

Молоток все еще недовольно ворчал, но дверь открылась. Приободренный, Юра шагнул внутрь…

...и тут же очутился посреди просторной комнаты с окном во всю стену. За окном вставало солнце — оно ударило Юре прямо в глаза, и он прищурился.

— Плисецкий, — проговорил недовольный голос. — Почему от тебя нигде нет покоя?

— Т-тренер? — от неожиданности Юра начал заикаться. — Но… но Юбаба…

— Юбаба — это должность, — проворчал знакомый голос. — Ты по какому вопросу, Плисецкий?

— Кацудон, — выдохнул Юра, — в смысле, Кацуки. Юри. Он там, у вас… в свинью превратился.

Яков наконец вылез из-за стола, за которым сидел, на фоне окна являя собой не более чем громоздкую тень, и Юра смог его увидеть. Ему пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не разразиться нервическим смехом: на Якова был напялен обширный белый парик, уложенный в высокую прическу, и идиотическое пышное платье. Но физиономия была его — грубая, широкая и недовольная.

— Превратился и превратился, — пробурчал Яков. — Тебе что за горе? Одним конкурентом меньше.

— Виктор расстроится, — твердо возразил Юра. Яков пожал плечами.

— Этот как расстроится, так и обратно настроится. И вообще, ему страдания только на пользу. Забудь про Кацуки. Что-то еще?

— Верните Кацуки, — упрямо сказал Юра. Яков прищурился, пристально на него глядя.

— Виноватым себя чувствуешь? — спросил он. Юра подобрался.

— Нет, — сказал он твердо. И внезапно понял, что это правда. Он не тащил Кацуки сюда, он не впихивал в него еду силой. Да, подразнил. Но Кацуки сам принял решение. 

От этой мысли почему-то ощутимо полегчало.

— Тогда зачем он тебе? — спросил Яков, глядя на Юру все с тем же хитрым прищуром.

— Он крутой соперник, — ответил Юра. И ему стало еще немного легче.

Яков кивнул так, словно Юра правильно ответил на какой-то вопрос. Потом неспешно вернулся за стол, сел. Юра отвел глаза в сторону — солнце все еще шпарило Якову в затылок.

— Я могу вернуть Кацуки человеческий облик и дать вам обоим уйти, — сказал Яков. — Но это не бесплатно.

— Я готов отработать, — быстро сказал Юра.

— Работников мне хватает, — отрезал Яков. — Отдашь мне что-нибудь ценное.

— У меня нет ничего, — ответил Юра. 

— Хорошо, — голос Якова вдруг стал непривычно вкрадчивым. — Тогда просто символическая плата. В конце концов, зачем мне эта свинья? Хозяйство у меня большое. Я отдам его тебе за прядь твоих волос.

Юра шумно выдохнул. Ответ всплыл в его голове так, словно кто-то подсказал, шепнув на ухо:

— Юри стоит больше. Дайте мне работу, и я отплачу за него.

Яков коротко и зло фыркнул.

— Тогда отдай мне свое имя. Это ведь достаточная цена?

— Эта цена слишком высока, — почему-то от этого предложения Юре стало страшно. — Дайте мне работу, и я отплачу за Кацуки.

Он услышал, как Яков запыхтел, а потом проговорил скрежещущим голосом, который он явно пытался сделать вкрадчивым:

— Ну что ж, работа так работа. Но работа бывает разной. Станцуешь один танец для наших гостей…

— Я не танцор, — перебил Юра. — Я фигурист.

— Каток тоже найдем, — живо отозвался Яков. — Один номер для наших гостей — и Кацуки свободен.

Юра заколебался. Предложение звучало… заманчиво. И Яков прав, это же тоже работа. Он прикусил губу, глядя в пол. Что за подвох может быть в таком предложении?

«Что-то покажется тебе очень простым…» — прозвучал в голове голос Айдахара. Юра глубоко вздохнул.

— Мое катание не продается, — проговорил он твердо. — Дайте мне работу!

— Заткнись! — Яков грохнул кулаком по столу. — На что ты мне? Что ты умеешь делать, а?!

Юра не ответил на это. Он поднял глаза и теперь стоял, глядя на Якова в упор. Солнце светило в глаза, но Юра все равно смотрел.

За стенкой, закрытой плотной шторой, что-то грохнуло. Яков подпрыгнул на месте и с тревогой посмотрел туда.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, — буркнул он наконец. Снова вылез из-за стола, протянул руку и прямо из воздуха вынул длинный бумажный свиток. — Это договор. Ты работаешь на меня — я возвращаю Кацуки человеческий облик и отправляю вас обоих домой. — Он подпихнул свиток и длинное перо под руку Юре.

«А сколько работать-то?»

Юра внезапно сообразил, что не задал этот вопрос. Яков смотрел на него, щурясь, и в этом Юре чудилась насмешка. Но некое чувство подсказывало — спрашивать нельзя.

Дернув ртом, он быстро расписался в свитке, и Яков немедленно выхватил бумагу у него из-под руки и куда-то спрятал — то ли в пышный рукав, то ли в воздухе растворил. 

— Ступай, — буркнул он. — Найди Милку, она тебе все покажет. Узнаю, что отлыниваешь — сам станешь свиньей, понял? Хотя… — он замахал рукой в раздражении, — какая из тебя свинья? Смотреть не на что…

Мгновением спустя Юра оказался за дверью, в темном и пустом коридоре, оглушенный и дезориентированный.

 

— Отлично! — Мила хлопнула его по плечу так, что Юру качнуло. — Как раз время убираться после гостей! Пойдем, я тебя экипирую и покажу, где ты будешь спать. 

— Нельзя же спать, — вяло проговорил Юра. Теперь, после беседы с Яковом… или с Юбабой, он не был до конца уверен, как правильно его называть, нервное напряжение отпустило, и Юре хотелось одного — упасть и никогда больше не вставать.

— Теперь можно, — мягко сказала Мила. — И поесть бы тебе тоже не помешало. — Она критически осмотрела Юру с головы до ног. — Да, пожалуй, лучше бы тебе поесть и поспать. К работе подключишься вечером. 

Юра кивнул. Сил у него осталось только на то, чтобы плестись следом за Милой.

Она привела его в большую комнату, выдала свернутый рулоном матрас — футон, — одеяло и стопку постельного белья, и еще ворох каких-то тряпок. Потом помогла раскатать и застелить футон. Юра еще смутно помнил, как раздевался и укладывался, а потом он будто провалился в черную пустоту, и последней его связной мыслью было — а точно ли можно заснуть во сне?

 

Юра проснулся от ощущения, что рядом кто-то есть. Сначала он подумал — дед; ему померещилось, что он дома, в Москве, спит в своей старой кровати в детской, и дед зашел его разбудить. Но еще не открыв глаза, он моментально вспомнил, что произошло и где он находится; а открыв глаза, он увидел знакомое скуластое лицо.

— Ты молодец, — шепотом сказал Айдахар. — Голодный?

Юра кивнул. Тогда Айдахар поднялся и поманил его за собой, и Юра, выбравшись из-под одеяла и кое-как одевшись, последовал за ним. 

Они пришли в сад. Здесь не было роз — ни белых, ни красных, — но пышно цвели мелкими цветочками какие-то неизвестные Юре кусты. Айдахар провел его по узкой тропинке, и наконец они вышли к обрыву, под которым лежала обширная водная гладь. «Наверное, — подумал Юра, — то самое море, что разлилось из ручья». Он кивнул на воду.

— Оно что, днем не уходит?

— С этой стороны — нет, — ответил Айдахар, усаживаясь прямо на траву. Юра сел рядом, и Айдахар достал из заплечной сумки целый походный запас — самый настоящий и вполне современный термос, бутерброды, колобки из риса, которые Юра видел еще в Хасецу, но забыл, как они называются. Последними он достал пирожки, и у Юры сжалось горло.

— Деда передал? — спросил он сипло.

Айдахар на это не ответил, но махнул рукой в сторону, где виднелись крыши низеньких невзрачных строений.

— Там свинарник. Хочешь пойти повидать своего друга?

Юра мотнул головой.

— Его не съедят, как ты думаешь?

— Я присмотрю, — ответил Айдахар серьезно.

— А как ты его от других-то отличишь?

Тот скупо улыбнулся.

— По запаху.

И пока Юра моргал, соображая, как на это реагировать, Айдахар разлил чай по стаканчикам и протянул Юре пирожок.

Юра взял, откусил кусок. В груди вдруг стало горячо.

— Витька волнуется, наверное, — сипло проговорил он. Айдахар не ответил. Юра откусил еще — и подумал про родителей Кацуки. Что, если он не вернет им Юри?

Что он вообще может? Он слаб, он не понимает местных правил, он просто… ребенок. 

Юра прикончил пирожок и потянулся за вторым. Жевать и глотать было трудно, но с каждым съеденным куском в нем будто раскручивался очередной виток тугой спирали.

Это просто сон, хотел сказать он себе, и сказал даже — но не поверил. Нет, это был не сон. Это было какое-то страшное испытание, какая-то жуткая сказка, в которую он загремел, хотя совершенно не просил ни о чем подобном. Да он и сказки-то не любил никогда!

Ему вдруг захотелось вцепиться в Айдахара и больше никогда его от себя не отпускать. Он просто не знал, кому еще он может верить в этом странном мире. Но с другой стороны, а с чего он верит Айдахару? Юра проглотил очередной кусок вместе с подкатывающим к горлу комком слез.

— Знаешь, что меня всегда удивляло в сказках? — проговорил он и сам услышал, как срывается голос. — Почему каким-то людям герой верит. Особенно если оказался в каком-то новом месте. Почему не считает всех врагами. 

— А ты считаешь всех врагами? — негромко спросил Айдахар. Юра помотал головой, потом кивнул. И уткнулся лицом в колени. И почувствовал, как ладонь Айдахара легла ему между лопаток.

Минут десять спустя, когда Юра успокоился, а Айдахар собрал свой пикниковый мешок, они стояли над самым обрывом, и ветер швырял пряди волос Юре в лицо. 

— Тупо, — сказал Юра. — Я разнылся.

— Это не имеет значения, — серьезно ответил Айдахар. — Это не слабость, Юра. Это просто… просто необходимость. Сильным людям тоже надо выплескивать эмоции.

— Я не сильный, — буркнул Юра. Айдахар покачал головой.

— У тебя глаза воина, — сказал он, глядя Юре в лицо. Юра почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, и быстро отвел взгляд. Ну вот блин, мелькнуло в голове, кто такое говорит-то… да еще и так… словно девчонке… хотя, наверное, было бы странно сказать девчонке, что у нее глаза воина…

— Все будет хорошо, Юра, — искренне проговорил Айдахар. — Не бойся ничего. Я буду рядом. 

Юра кивнул, уставившись в землю. После еще одной паузы Айдахар сказал:

— Тебе надо вернуться обратно. Найдешь дорогу?

— Найду, — кивнул Юра.

— Тогда иди.

Юра снова кивнул и поднял на Айдахара глаза. Тот смотрел ему в лицо.

— А ты, — вдруг спросил Юра, — сможешь потом уйти отсюда со мной и с Кацуки?

Легкая тень набежала на лицо Айдахара.

— Только если верну свое золото, — ответил он грустно. 

— А это сложно? — спросил Юра. Айдахар чуть улыбнулся.

— Иди, Юра. Тебе надо еще поспать.

Юра кивнул, развернулся и пошел прочь по той же тропинке. Но прежде чем нырнуть в пышные кусты, он все-таки обернулся.

Айдахара на обрыве больше не было. Зато над морем парил, сверкая на солнце ослепительной чешуей, белый-белый дракон.

— Так и думал, — пробормотал Юра, ничуть не удивленный.

 

Вечером, когда они все проснулись, позавтракали, когда Юра перезнакомился с остальными работниками бань — мелькнуло несколько полузнакомых лиц, но из совсем знакомых он встретил только Гошу, который, как оказалось, был кем-то вроде местного управляющего, важного и надутого, как жаба, — наступило время работы. И тут Юра немного даже рассердился и на Айдахара, и на Милу.

Вообще-то он был ленив, во всяком случае, в том, что не касалось тренировок. Просто одно дело — впахивать, как бешеный, на льду, понимая, что ты станешь лучшим, и весь мир будет видеть, что ты — лучший. И совсем другое — монотонно и уныло надраивать, скажем, полы. Он и дома-то убирался только чтобы деду не приходилось вкалывать лишнего. А у себя в комнате — только в случае критической необходимости.

А тут ему выдали ведро и тряпку и велели вымыть до черта полов — причем не каких-нибудь, а деревянных крашенных. 

Снаружи лил дождь, и внутри потому тоже было сыро. Натирая полы, Юра думал, что они не высохнут, наверное, никогда, и он сам тоже. Он сдвинул перегородку, чтобы вылить грязную воду наружу, в сад — и замер.

В саду, прямо под льющимися с неба струями воды, кто-то стоял. Юра разглядел только черный силуэт и белое лицо — если это было лицо, конечно. При виде Юры фигура придвинулась чуть ближе, и Юра подумал, что, наверное, это человек — в черном балахоне, с длинными светлыми волосами… и в маске вместо лица.

Передернувшись, Юра стремительно захлопнул перегородку. Показалось ему, или он снова услышал тот же шепот «Юра-а-а», что тогда, в каменной беседке?

Длинные светлые волосы… Юра мрачно уставился на грязную воду в ведре. Виктор же уже давно постригся…

Он едва успел закончить, как его, потного и взмыленного, выцепила Мила.

— Король едет! — мрачно сказала она.

— Какой король? — устало спросил Юра. — Всея Руси?

Мила замахала на него руками.

— Обыкновенный Король, — она так произнесла это слово, что сразу стало ясно — с большой буквы. Хотя это не очень-то вязалось с определением «обыкновенный». — В общем-то, ничего особо важного, но вони от него всегда много, так что надо принять по-королевски.

— Вони? — переспросил Юра. — Грязный, что ли, очень?

Милка заржала и потащила его отмывать ванну.

Король оказался никем иным, как Джей-Джеем Леруа. «Я должен был догадаться», — мрачно думал Юра, пока Джей-Джей раздавал направо и налево улыбки, рассыпал золотые монеты и требовал ванну, яств и прекрасных танцовщиц. Яков, специально, видимо, ради дорогого гостя сползший со своей верхотуры, улыбался так кисло, будто у него болели все зубы. 

— И я требую самого лучшего банщика! — громогласно вещал Леруа, как будто ему жизненно необходимо было, чтобы его слышали абсолютно все. Яков скривил рожу — надо полагать, опять улыбался. 

— Юра! — позвал он.

— Что?! — подпрыгнул от возмущения Юра. Мила немедленно сгребла его за шею сзади и согнула в поклоне.

— Он готов! — пропищала она подобострастно. А потом пнула Юру в лодыжку. — Не спорь! Работы хочешь лишиться?

— Какого хрена?! — запыхтел Юра. — Не буду я мыть… этого! Он же голый там будет!

Мила закатила глаза.

— Ну обалдеть теперь, а ты чем думал, когда в баню работать собирался? Просто потрешь ему спинку и побьешь веником. Не массаж же сиськами от тебя требуется!

Юра покраснел от макушки до пяток.

— Дура ты, что ли? У меня и сисек-то нет!

— Тем более, — невозмутимо кивнула Мила.

— Как и у тебя, — язвительно добавил Юра, и Мила отвесила ему подзатыльник.

Десять минут спустя он входил в отдельную ванную, отведенную Джей-Джею, вооруженный мочалкой, веником и набором разнообразных бутылочек. Мила наскоро объяснила ему, что для чего, и Юра столь же стремительно все забыл. В основном он, конечно, уповал на веник. Побить Леруа после того, как тот обошел Юру и взял золото, было прекрасной мечтой.

Ванная была странной помесью японской бани — тут стояла огромная деревянная лохань вроде той, в которой Юра отмокал в «Утопии», только побольше — и, наверное, хаммама, потому что в воздухе клубился пар, а у стены приткнулось каменное ложе. Юра вспомнил, как однажды был в хаммаме и ему там делали массаж пеной, и решил, что одна из бутылочек — точно для этого. Отлично, набьет Леруа полный рот пены!

— М-м-м, — томно протянул «Король», когда Юра вошел. — Как насчет массажа, милая?

— Сиськами? — мрачно спросил Юра. — Извини, не подвезли.

Леруа — он сидел в ванной, погрузившись в воду под подбородок — оглянулся, мазнув по Юре взглядом. Глубоко вздохнул.

— В этом месте меня не понимают. Ладно, ты тоже сойдешь.

— Не притворяйся развратным типом, — фыркнул Юра. — Весь мир знает, что ты правоверный католик и наверняка девственник. Вот спорим, ты сейчас, прежде чем вылезать, полотенцем обмотаешься?

Леруа, который как раз привстал в воде и потянулся за полотенцем, быстро одернул руку и погрузился в воду едва ли не по глаза.

— Пусть мне пришлют кого-то другого, — буркнул он. — Ты мне не нравишься.

— Никто другой не хочет связываться, — злорадно ответил Юра, демонстративно расставляя на каменной скамье свои бутылочки. — А я новенький. Давай, вылезай, буду тебе массаж делать.

— У меня вода остыла, — раздраженно сказал Леруа. — Наверняка из-за тебя. Пусть подольют еще горячей, — он царственным жестом помахал рукой, и Юра, раздраженно шипя, вышел из ванной. 

И как, интересно, из-за него могла остыть вода? И где ему теперь брать горячую? Надо, наверное, Милу найти…

Тут он вышел в холл и моментально забыл, о чем думал и куда шел. В холле было полно народу, но все — и работники, и гости — жались по стеночкам и стояли тихо-тихо. Все взоры были устремлены на Якова, который, уперев руки в боки, не пускал внутрь невысокую тонкую женщину с хищным лицом.

— Он вор! — шипела женщина, тыча в Якова острым наманикюренным ногтем. — Отдай мне его, или пожалеешь!

— Вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — раздраженно отвечал Яков, но звучали его слова так, что как-то сразу становилось понятно — врет. Женщина, вне всяких сомнений, понимала это тоже.

— О, Яков, — она театрально вскинула руки, и тут Юра узнал ее — это была Лилия Барановская, бывшая Якова жена, в прошлом известная балерина. — Все ты прекрасно понимаешь. Твой белый дракон, — тут Юра вздрогнул, — украл очень ценную вещь. И сделал он это по твоему распоряжению. И вы оба за это поплатитесь!

Голос ее звучал все выше и грозней. Выглядело это одновременно и страшно, и так, словно Юра смотрел спектакль. Он поежился. Было неуютно, немного неловко, как бывает, когда подсматриваешь за чужой ссорой, а еще — холодно. Словом, хотелось уйти. Но надо же было узнать, что там с Айдахаром. 

— Что у тебя может быть для меня ценного? — фыркнул Яков. — На твоем болоте? Возвращайся откуда пришла! Работать мешаешь!

— Ах у тебя работа! — ноздри Лилии задрожали. — Ну что ж…

Она вскинула руки. И в это самое мгновение неведомо каким чудом до Юры дошло — холодно здесь не просто так. И вода у Леруа остыла не просто так! Тонкие нити инея еще бежали вниз по рукам Лилии, от кончиков пальцев к плечам, а Юра рванул прочь из холла, в бани, крича во все горло:

— Из воды! Все прочь из воды!

Он знал, что орать умеет очень громко. И, видимо, очень страшно — его, как ни странно, послушались. Ванная, где торчал Джей-Джей, была самой дальней — в нее Юра ворвался под треск покрывающихся под ногами льдом досок пола.

— Вылезай! — заорал Юра во всю глотку, вцепился Джей-Джею в плечи и дернул его вверх. Тот еле успел перекатиться через бортик — и вода в ванной заледенела.

— Чт… что происходит? — заикнулся Джей-Джей, ошарашенно глядя вокруг.

— Разъяренная женщина, — буркнул Юра. Сделал шаг — и едва не полетел на пол. Скользко было ужасно.

— Ничего не понимаю…

Договорить Джей-Джею не удалось — дверь распахнулась, и он, взвизгнув совсем по-девчачьи, подхватил полотенце и спешно прикрылся. Мила, впрочем, не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания.

— Юра, — выдохнула она. — Беги!

— Почему? — удивился Юра. 

— Яков страшно зол. Он орет, что все началось с твоим появлением, значит, ты во всем виноват.

— Нормально так! — возмутился Юра. — Я только что всех спас!

Мила развела руками. 

— Он успокоится и все поймет. Но если ты не смоешься сейчас — превратит тебя в жабу. Или еще во что.

— Ну и как тут бежать? — раздраженно спросил Юра, тыкнув рукой в пол. — Шага не сделать!

— Подожди, — произнес Джей-Джей, внимательно на него глядя. — Ты спас мне жизнь.

— И что? — недовольно глянув на него, спросил Юра.

— Я должен тебя отблагодарить.

— И как? Подаришь мне весь мир и пару новых коньков впридачу?

— Весь мир — вряд ли, — Леруа ослепительно улыбнулся. — Он мне и самому нужен. А вот коньки — почему бы и нет!

Он взмахнул рукой — и Юра зашатался, во второй раз чуть не потеряв равновесие. Тапки, в которые он был обут, теперь превратились в коньки — яркие, с рисунком в виде языков пламени и маркировкой «JJ». 

— Моя собственная марка, — проговорил Леруа с таким видом, как будто только что спас мир. Юра закатил глаза.

— Выпендривался бы ты поменьше, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

Мила поймала его за руку и чмокнула в щеку.

— Беги, — сказала она. И Юра побежал.

Он вылетел в дверь прямо перед огромным носом разъяренного Якова и Гоши, который попытался его схватить, но поскользнулся и повалился на пол. Коньки были легкие, удобные, будто по ноге сделанные, и Юра летел на них так быстро, что стены и люди по бокам сливались в размазанные световые пятна.

Впереди гостеприимно распахнулись дверцы лифта. Юра влетел внутрь и впечатал палец в кнопку верхнего этажа. 

В лифте тоже был лед на полу, иней на стенах, но механизм работал. Дверцы закрылись, и лифт поехал. Юра переступал с ноги на ногу и нетерпеливо покусывал губы.

Он должен найти Айдахара. Что-то подсказывало Юре — что бы там белый дракон ни сотворил, Яков не будет им доволен. Он уже попытался обвинить в своей беде Юру, наверняка Айдахар — следующий на очереди.

На этаже Якова по-прежнему было темно и душно, только теперь еще и холодно. Пол устилал гладкий слой льда. Узорный иней покрывал стены. Ручка двери оказалась обжигающе холодной, а дверной молоток молчал.

Юра вошел. В незашторенное окно светила луна, а больше света в комнате не было — огонь в камине и свечи погасли, выстуженные ледяным дыханием. Но и лунного света было достаточно, чтобы увидеть распростертого на ледяном полу белого дракона.

— О нет-нет-нет, — пробормотал Юра, падая на колени рядом с Айдахаром. Клыкастая драконья морда осталась неподвижна, глаза были закрыты. Юре показалось, что из пасти дракона сочится кровь, но наклонившись ниже, он понял, что это торчит между зубов красная лента. Юра потянул ее — она не поддалась. Тогда Юра попытался приоткрыть дракону пасть.

Это было тяжело. Он еле сумел немного разомкнуть челюсти и выхватить то, что Айдахар сжимал в зубах, прежде чем пасть захлопнулась.

Юра в изумлении уставился на то, что держал в руках. Это была розовая свечка в виде сердца, упакованная как подарок — в прозрачную бумагу, перевязанную алой лентой. И вот из-за этого весь сыр-бор?

— Айдахар, — прошептал Юра, обнимая драконью морду. — Нам нужно уходить. Надо добраться до колдуньи и отдать ей эту штуку, слышишь? Иначе тут так все и будет во льду.

Он придвинулся ближе и обнял дракона за шею, уложив его голову себе на колени. Айдахар был совершенно холодный, и Юра понял — каким-то образом, заморозив все вокруг, Лилия заморозила и его тоже. 

— Ну же, — прошептал Юра, сглотнув комок в горле. Он слышал шум — кто-то приближался. Наверняка это Яков с подручными, спешат добраться до него и Айдахара. Им нужно убираться отсюда. Им надо добраться до котельной — потому что там огонь, там печь, а еще там дед. Почему-то Юра на сто процентов был уверен, что против этого огня магия Лилии бессильна.

— Айдахар, пожалуйста! — прошептал Юра, приникая головой к драконьей морде. — Проснись! Мне не выбраться отсюда без тебя. Я тебя не вытащу!

Шум приближался. Шаги, голоса. Юра слышал, как рычит разъяренный Яков, кричит Гоша…

— Пожалуйста, проснись, — прошептал Юра. — Отабек, очнись! — в голос выкрикнул он.

Сияющие драконьи глаза распахнулись. Одно мгновение они с Юрой смотрели прямо друг на друга.

Потом дракон взметнулся с пола, изогнувшись всем телом — Юра еле успел вцепиться в один из гребней не спине, а дракон всей своей яростной мощью обрушился на окно. Они вылетели в ночь в крошеве битого стекла и древесных щепок, и вслед им полетел яростный вопль Якова.

— В котельную! — заорал Юра. Дракон то ли услышал его, то ли сам все знал — едва удерживаясь в воздухе, то и дело налетая на стены, он скользил вниз, к обледенелой земле. И когда Юра уже зажмурился, уверенный, что сейчас они разобьются, Айдахар влетел в окошко над самой землей, снеся попутно часть стены, и рухнул на пол в котельной.

— Юрочка! — к ним бросился дед. — Айдахар! Что творится-то?

— Барановская, — выдохнул Юра, едва не упав с драконьей спины. — Все закатала в лед. 

Он огляделся. Здесь, слава богу, было тепло, огонь все так же горел в печи. 

— Вот же, — тихо проговорил дед. — Доигрался Яков.

Юра потряс свечкой, которую по-прежнему сжимал в кулаке.

— Как ты думаешь, если я ей это верну, она расколдует тут все?

— Все? — переспросил дед и слегка усмехнулся. — Или его? — он кивнул на распростертого на полу Айдахара. Юра почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Все, — твердо сказал он. — Ну деда…

Дед, вздохнув, обнял его. 

— Не знаю, Юрочка. Но, думаю, стоит попробовать, — он отстранил Юру, посмотрел на по-прежнему неподвижного Айдахара, нахмурился. — Только вот как? Дракон пока не может тебя отнести. Говорили, что до ведьмы можно добраться водой, но вода вся замерзла.

— На коньках поеду, — быстро ответил Юра. — Далеко это?

Дед покачал головой.

— Юра, ты же фигурист, а не конькобежец.

Юра прикусил губу. Он понятия не имел, как далеко отсюда до Лилии. Бежать на коньках — это, конечно, не то же самое, что пешком идти, но долго ли он сможет? 

— Сани бы какие… — пробормотал он. — Лошадку…

В пролом в стене, сотворенный Айдахаром, кто-то сунулся — тень заслонила свет луны. Юра вздрогнул — на мгновение ему показалось, что это Яков с подручными его догнал.

Но это был не Яков. Это был большой — очень большой, больше самой крупной собаки, что Юра видел — пудель. 

— Эээ… — пробормотал Юра, не уверенный, удивляться ему или нет. — Маккачин?

Пудель смотрел на него с вежливым интересом, вывалив розовый язык. Юре стало не по себе.

— Виччан? — тихо позвал он. Пес наклонился и аккуратно лизнул его в щеку. — Отлично, — выдохнул Юра. — Яков в платье, голый Леруа и мертвые собаки. Ненавижу Кацуки.

Дед усмехнулся.

— Ох, Юрочка, — мягко сказал он.

У деда нашлась сбруя для пса — шлейка с длинными поводьями. Виччан совершенно не возражал. Пока Юра его взнуздывал, дед собирал ему маленький заплечный мешок. 

— Будь осторожен, Юрочка, — сказал он, когда Юра, закончив с собакой, снова надел коньки. Потом дед помог ему выйти на лед и надел на него мешок, как в младших классах надевал школьный рюкзак. Юра сглотнул комок в горле. 

— Спасибо, деда.

Дед подал ему поводья, и Юра крепко за них ухватился.

— Позаботишься об Айдахаре, ладно?

— Непременно, — серьезно кивнул дед. И вдруг спросил, странно глядя на Юру: — А как ты его разбудил? Он же замерзший был, без сознания.

— Не знаю, — растерялся Юра. — Я, кажется… сказал что-то.

Он нахмурился. Он ведь действительно что-то сказал Айдахару, что-то, он был уверен, важное, только он никак не вспомнить, что же. Он покачал головой. Дед потрепал его по плечу.

— Вспомнишь, — сказал он уверенно. — Когда будет надо — вспомнишь.

И Виччан осторожной рысью побежал вперед, а Юра поехал за ним следом.

Совсем стемнело — луна скрылась, и сначала Юра подумал — зашла, а потом понял, что небо затянуло тучами. Пошел снег — не крупными пушистыми хлопьями, как Юра любил, а острый, резкий, злой. Задул ветер. Поднялась метель, и Юра перестал что-либо видеть вообще, кроме пушистого собачьего крупа. А еще ему стало холодно. Почему-то он не сообразил одеться потеплее, и дед тоже не сообразил — наверное, у них тут и холодно-то не бывает. Юра покрепче вцепился в поводья и понадеялся, что путь их будет недолгим, и еще — что Виччан знает дорогу.

Они неслись сквозь тьму и метель, и ветер завывал у Юры в ушах, и чем дальше они неслись, тем разборчивее становился этот вой. «Юра-а-а, — выл ветер, — Юра-а-а». Юра стиснул зубы. Ему очень хотелось зажмуриться, но он боялся потерять равновесие.

Погоню он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Что-то было совсем рядом, неслось темной тенью наравне с Юрой — черный высокий силуэт, длинные светлые волосы, развевающиеся на бешеном ветру. Страх парализовал не хуже ледяного ветра, отчаяние охватило Юру. Показалось так просто — бросить поводья, свернуться клубком, уткнуться лицом в снег. Объявить эту гонку бессмысленной. Чего ради, в конце концов? Это же всего лишь сон. Достигнет ли Юра своей цели, разморозит ли бани, спасет ли Айдахара, вернет ли Кацуки человеческий облик — какая разница, если все равно все не настоящее, и он проснется, и все будет как было?

Вот только он никогда не сдавался без боя. И не собирался начинать, сон там это или не сон.

Юра ощерился на преследующую его тень — и она шарахнулась в сторону, а Виччан понесся крупным галопом.

— Так-то, — прошипел Юра.

Когда небо на востоке начало светлеть, метель улеглась, а Виччан снова побежал рысью. Потом Юра понял, что коньки скользят все хуже и хуже, и остановился, и пес остановился тоже.

— Ну и чего мне теперь, босиком идти? — пробормотал он, распутывая замерзшими пальцами шнуровку. Но оказалось, что в мешке, который собрал дед, лежат его кроссовки. Юра переобулся, мысленно поблагодарив деда. Коньки он связал шнурками и перебросил через плечо, и дальше они с Виччаном пошли шагом, бок о бок, и Юра положил руку на теплую собачью спину. 

Они шли по узкой тропинке среди редких деревьев, которые постепенно становились все ниже и ниже. Потом деревьев не стало вовсе, вдоль тропинки потянулись кусты, а она сама стала гравиевой дорожкой. 

Наконец впереди засветились окна дома. Юра и Виччан дошли до калитки в невысокой изгороди, и Юра, чуть помедлив, открыл калитку и направился к дому. Виччан последовал за ним.

В дверь Юра постучал.

— Открыто! — раздался изнутри голос. Юра вошел, и пес протиснулся вместе с ним. Лилия, сидевшая в кресле-качалке с книжкой, коротко на них глянула.

— Лапы небось грязные, — сказала она неодобрительно. 

— Да нет, — ответил Юра, быстро посмотрев на лапы Виччана. — Мы же в основном по снегу.

— Ну раз так, — она махнула рукой, и в камине вспыхнул огонь. Виччан протрусил через комнату и улегся на коврике. За ним оставались следы, но мокрые, не грязные.

— С чем пожаловал? — спросила Лилия, глядя на Юру в упор. Он стянул кроссовки и прошел к ней.

— Вот, — он протянул свечку. Лилия тяжело вздохнула, забрала у него пакетик, вытащила свечу, поставила на стол. На кончике ее пальца вспыхнул огонек, и от него она подожгла фитиль. Несколько секунд оба смотрели на прыгающее пламя.

— Нет, не работает, — вздохнула Лилия наконец. — Да оно и не могло так сработать. Это надо с двух сторон…

— Что надо сделать? — спросил Юра устало. Лилия рассмеялась.

— Тут ты ничем не поможешь, Юра. Это взрослые дела.

— Я взрослый, — огрызнулся Юра. Лилия фыркнула. Потом сказала:

— Пойдем, чаю тебе налью. А то простудишься, как потом буду Николаю в глаза смотреть.

Вскоре они сидели на кухне, пили чай из самовара, который Юра заедал вареньем Лилии и пирожками, оказавшимися у него в мешке. Лилия, качая головой, говорила:

— Нет, Юра, это не в моей власти. Я вспылила и наслала проклятье, но как вспылила, так и отошла — однако же все по-прежнему во льду. Чье-то колдовство наложилось на мое, и я бессильна.

— И чего делать теперь? — дуя в чашку, спросил Юра. — Ой, и что с Айдахаром?!

Лилия отмахнулась.

— С ним-то все в порядке, он устал просто. Ты правильно его по имени позвал.

— Я его по имени позвал? — удивился Юра. Лилия лукаво улыбнулась.

— А ты не помнишь? 

Юра покачал головой.

— Ну и не надо, — кивнула она. — Все придет в нужный момент. А что до льда… тебе это нужно вообще? — она вдруг остро глянула на Юру. — Спасать эти бани? Друга твоего Яков теперь отдаст, никуда не денется — ты и поработал на него, и гостей его вовремя из воды выгнал. Ну так и пусть замерзает там, он заслужил, — добавила она с горечью.

— Да что вы все проверяете меня, — буркнул Юра сердито. — Сказал — сделаю, значит, сделаю. Моя сказка, мой сон, значит, я должен быть героем.

— Ну, сказка, может, и твоя, — сказала Лилия, — а вот сон — не факт. Что ж, Юра Плисецкий, значит, теперь ты хочешь не только своего друга Юри Кацуки домой вернуть, но и Айдахару помочь, и Якову. — Она задумчиво постучала себя по губе, посмотрела на Виччана, потом вдруг метнула взгляд в сторону двери. — Знаешь, кто следует за тобой?

Юра сильно вздрогнул и тоже обернулся на дверь. К счастью, ни черной фигуры там не было, ни мерзкого шепота он не слышал.

— Кто? — тихо спросил он. Лилия сурово на него посмотрела.

— Ты правильно делал, что не пускал его ни в беседку, ни в бани. Но тебе все-таки придется с ним встретиться лицом к лицу.

Юра кивнул — он ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Небось в каком-нибудь поединке? — спросил он уныло.

— А как же, — Лилия поднялась. — Тебе понадобится оружие.

Она ушла куда-то. Ожидая ее, Юра допил чай и даже немного подремал прямо на стуле. Проснулся от ощущения, что его обдало потоком свежего воздуха.

— О, — раздался голос Лилии. — А вот и принц… сказала бы я — на белом коне, только вот он сам — белый конь… в своем роде. 

Юра ее почти не слушал. Он вскочил со стула и кинулся наружу.

Солнце уже стояло высоко в небе. По тропинке к дому шел Айдахар — бледный и утомленный, но, без сомнения, живой.

Судорожно всхлипнув, Юра кинулся ему навстречу. Айдахар распахнул объятия — будто крылья — и Юра запрыгнул на него, обхватив руками и ногами. Айдахар крепко его обнял.

— Спасибо, Юра, — прошептал он. — Ты такой молодец. А я… накосячил. — Он отпустил Юру и сказал, глядя ему за спину: — Простите меня, пожалуйста.

— Вы в следующий раз поосторожнее с тем, что вам могут поручить, молодой человек, — прохладно проговорила Лилия. — Аккуратнее надо обращаться с женскими сердцами. 

— Проще не связываться, — прошептал Юра, и Айдахар мимолетно улыбнулся. Лилия подарила им неодобрительный взгляд, потом протянула Юре коробку.

— Оружие, — сказала она. — Как я и обещала.

Юра открыл коробку. Это были коньки — и были они сплошь стальные. Юра сглотнул. 

— Будет тяжело, — тихо предупредила Лилия. Юра кивнул и закрыл крышку. Потом повернулся к Айдахару.

— Нам теперь обратно, да? — тот кивнул. — А как там все?

— Сидят в котельной, — усмехнулся Айдахар невесело. — Там тепло. 

— Ладно, — Юра повел плечами. — Полетели спасать мир.

— Удачи вам, — сказала Лилия. — Еще увидимся, Юра. 

— Да? — он посмотрел на нее чуть испуганно. — Надеюсь, тогда вы будете добрее.

Она улыбнулась хищной улыбкой.

— Не надейся.

 

Пока они летели, воздух становился все холоднее и холоднее, и Юра все ниже и ниже склонялся к теплой шее дракона. Уже почти лежа на нем, он спросил в острое ухо:

— А зачем ты согласился украсть эту штуку у Лилии? 

Айдахар покосился на него и ничего не ответил. Юра заулыбался.

— Ты не можешь говорить, когда дракон, да? 

Айдахар прикрыл глаза. Юра почесал ему надбровья.

— Ты и человеком-то не сказать что трепло. 

Сверху вид был красивый. Курортный городок засыпало снегом почти по крыши пряничных домиков, и только дымящаяся труба на банях гордо чернела на фоне абсолютной белизны. Замерзшее море было гладким, как каток.

На берегу его и опустился Айдахар. Юра слез с него, и Айдахар перекинулся в человека.

— Какая-то погода не для финального поединка, — сказал Юра, запрокинув голову к солнечному небу. Когда же он опустил взгляд, то увидел, что на льду стоит черная фигура — будто кусок ночи, прилепленный посреди дня. Только белые волосы трепетали на легком ветру. Юра поневоле содрогнулся.

— Хорошая погода, — тихо сказал Айдахар. — Юра…

Юра открыл коробку, достал стальные коньки. Установил их в снегу, всунул сначала одну ногу, потом вторую. Ступни стиснуло будто тисками.

— Шнурки завяжешь? — тихо попросил Юра. Айдахар опустился перед ним в снег, начал затягивать шнурки. 

— Яков сказал, что отпустит меня с вами, если я достану ему эту свечку. Я… я очень хотел уйти с тобой, Юра.

— Ты и уйдешь, — ответил Юра твердо. — Когда я тут закончу.

— Юра, — Айдахар поднялся. — Я много говорил тебе о здешних опасностях. Но все они — ничто по сравнению с этим, — он кивнул на лед, на темную неподвижную фигуру. — Ты не должен этого делать, — он замотал головой, когда Юра открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Я не испытываю тебя. Я бы не стал. 

Несколько мгновений Юра смотрел на него в упор. На коньках они с Айдахаром были одного роста. 

Потом он качнулся вперед — будто просто не удержал равновесие, — неуклюже ткнулся губами в уголок рта Айдахара.

— Я просто иначе не могу, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что будет тяжело, — он глянул на свои ноги в стальных коньках. — Ну так… спорт вообще штука тяжелая. Я хочу побеждать, — он снова посмотрел на черную тень. — А его я особенно хочу победить.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросил Айдахар. Юра кивнул.

— Да. Я знаю.

И, повернувшись спиной к Айдахару, он пошел на лед.

Когда он вышел, его противник впервые шевельнулся. Вскинул руки — и черный балахон стек с него, открыв черный с розовым костюм. Юра нахмурился — он такого наряда у Виктора не помнил. Белая маска все так же скрывала лицо его соперника.

— Юра! — раздался крик в спину. — Давай!

Юра вскинул руку большим пальцем вверх. И медленно поехал навстречу противнику.

Музыка обрушилась будто бы с небес, ударила, едва не вбив Юру в лед. Он вскинул руки, словно обороняясь. Оттолкнулся, покатился… Его соперник уже несся молнией, входя в прыжок. А Юре коньки будто впились в ноги — тяжелые, злые, неудобные, они разъедали его ступни, обнажая и выламывая кости.

Больно. Он оттолкнулся от льда, ввинчиваясь в первый прыжок. Лед показался вязким, будто не хотел его отпускать.

Тяжело. Юра едва не упал — но устоял, удержал равновесие, прокружился в ласточке. 

Страшно. Черная с розовым фигура будто порхала по льду, выделывая головокружительные аксели. Тройной, четвертной.

Но ведь он сказал Айдахару правду. И ноги болели — так, что даже самые удобные, самые разношенные и любимые коньки ощущались как стальные. И лед не пускал. И прыжки не давались. И противники были — страшнее не придумаешь.

«Я могу!»

Он прыгнул. Прокрутился три раза, прыгнул снова. Лед под ногами будто запылал. Он летел в «дорожке», яростный, будто и в самом деле сражался в настоящей битве, и на кону было больше, чем собственная жизнь. Он перестал видеть пугающую черную тень — был лишь лед, гремящая музыка, коньки. Прыжок, еще прыжок. Дорожка…

Он закончил в волчке — и замер так, слушая, как затихает грохот крови в ушах. Музыки уже не было. 

Он выпрямился — и едва не закричал от дикой боли в ступнях. Ощущение было такое, будто он идет по лезвиям. Но крик замер в горле — Юра увидел черную фигуру, распростертую на льду. 

Кое-как оттолкнувшись, он подъехал к своему противнику. Тот лежал даже не как мертвый — скорее как большая сломанная кукла. Маска чуть съехала. Юра наклонился и снял ее вовсе.

Это был не Виктор. Юра смотрел в свое собственное лицо — более взрослое, в обрамлении длинных волос. И пока он смотрел, длинная трещина пролегла под ногами, раздался треск, лед начал разъезжаться…

Юра зашатался, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но усталые ноги подвели, и он понял, что падает, успел вспомнить, что не умеет плавать, и сообразить, что даже если бы и умел, вода слишком холодная, к тому же, его задавит льдинами… 

Спустя мгновение он понял, что летит, удерживаемый за шкирку. Юра закрыл глаза, и наконец горячие слезы обожгли щеки.

Он очень устал.

Айдахар аккуратно опустил его в снег и приземлился рядом. Юра обнял его за шею и расплакался еще сильнее — теперь от боли в ногах. Он повалился в снег, кое-как развязал шнурки, стянул пыточные коньки. Он понимал, почему Лилия подсунула их ему — что-то подсказывало, что обычные коньки этого танца бы не вынесли. Но менее больно от этих мыслей не становилось.

Дракон придвинулся ближе. Огромный розовый язык, скользнувший меж зубов, коснулся Юриной ступни.

— Эээ… — растерянно проговорил Юра, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. Дракон коротко глянул на него, потом, словно так и надо было, облизал Юре ступню — одну, затем вторую. Юра, смущенный до предела, не сразу понял, что боль потихоньку отступает. — С-спасибо, — выдавил Юра. Айдахар коротко кивнул и хвостом подпихнул к Юре кроссовки.

Он так и не превратился в человека. Юра переобулся, уложил коньки обратно в коробку, забрался дракону на спину. Тот поднялся в воздух и неспешно полетел в сторону бань.

Под ними стремительно наступало лето. Снег таял и будто тут же уходил в землю. Лед на море расходился, и вода тут же поглощала его. Юра вяло подумал, что зима не продлилась и суток — наверное, Яков не слишком сильно разорился. 

Айдахар опустился перед входом в бани — там рядком выстроились едва ли не все обитатели, и гости, и работники. Яков стоял впереди, недовольный и хмурый. Мила рядом с ним ухмылялась, Гоша выглядел так, будто съел лимон. Дед стоял чуть поодаль и улыбался в усы. Юра приметил даже лягушонка в юкате. 

А к ногам Милы жался небольшой поросенок. На пятачке его нелепо сидели слегка покосившиеся очки. Юра невольно заулыбался.

— Считай, этого ты отработал, — Яков сердито посмотрел на поросенка, и тот, робея, побежал к Юре. Был он совсем маленький, гораздо меньше, чем свинья, в которую превратился Кацуки, но Юра отчего-то твердо знал, что это он и есть. Он наклонился и поднял поросенка на руки.

— А когда он человеком станет?

— По ту сторону, — Яков мотнул куда-то головой, и Юра понял, что он говорит о тоннеле, через который они прошли. — Ну, чего ждешь? Свободен!

— Фу таким быть, — тихо сказала Мила. Якова перекосило, и он едва не закричал Юре в лицо:

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! Ты спас нас всех, хотя и не должен был! Чего ты хочешь за это? Но имей в виду! — он грозно вскинул руку, и Юра закатил глаза.

— Да-да, одна просьба, точно формулируйте виш.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Очень хотелось посмотреть на Айдахара — тот стоял рядом и чуть позади, и Юра его ощущал, но не видел.

— Верните Айдахару его золото.

— Кому? — переспросил Яков, неприятно улыбаясь. Юра глубоко вздохнул и проговорил громко и ясно:

— Отдайте Отабеку его золото!

Ему показалось, будто весь мир вокруг него ахнул тысячей голосов. А потом перед глазами все закружилось, краски смешались, как в калейдоскопе, и Юру швырнуло в эту круговерть.

 

Он открыл глаза под шум воды. В шею что-то кололо, в глаза светило солнце. Он приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь сообразить, на каком он свете.

Это был тот самый водопад, на который они с Кацуки выбрались. Сам Кацуки сидел поодаль, отчаянно мотая головой, и вид имел ошеломленный.

— Мы что, срубились? — недоуменно спросил Юра. Кацуки ошалело на него посмотрел, потом медленно кивнул. — Какая херня… — начал Юра — он хотел сказать «мне снилась», но у Кацуки сделался такой перепуганный вид, что он замолчал. — Слушай, может, пойдем обратно, а? Что-то я как-то… перемедитировал.

Кацуки кивнул. Юру начало уже немного напрягать его молчание — он что, говорить разучился, пока свиньей был?

«Опомнись, — одернул он себя. — Никто не был свиньей. Тебе приснился бредовый сон, вот и все».

Но когда они уже почти дошли до «Утопии», Юра, шагавший впереди, услышал сзади негромкое:

— Аригато, Юрио.

Он не ответил. Сказано это было очень тихо, да и вообще, он не знает японского.

***

— У Юрия Плисецкого были незабываемые глаза воина.

Юра вздрогнул, ошалело глядя на Отабека. Налетевший легкий ветерок взъерошил челку, и Юру посетило острое чувство дежавю.

— Глаза воина? — пробормотал он. — У меня?

Отабек продолжал говорить — про то, как тренировался в Канаде и как хочет победить ради Казахстана, а Юра слушал его и одновременно пытался вспомнить, где же он слышал про эти глаза воина раньше и почему, почему же у него такое сильное чувство, что он знает Отабека уже очень давно?

— Почему ты со мной заговорил? — спросил он. — Мы же соперники.

— Мне кажется, мы похожи, — Отабек протянул ему руку. — Будешь со мной дружить или нет?

Юра пожал ему руку. Как будто на такое можно ответить иначе.

Потом они ехали на байке, и Юра держался за Отабека — ладно, обнимал Отабека, что уж там — и это тоже было знакомое чувство. Холодный поток встречного воздуха обдувал лицо. Юра придвинулся ближе, почти лег Отабеку на спину, и спросил в ухо:

— «Айдахар» — это казахское слово? 

Отабек скосил на него удивленный взгляд.

— Да.

— А что значит?

— Дракон. 

— Ага, — сказал Юра. — А «акжалын»?

— Белый змей, — ответил Отабек. 

— Ясно, — Юра вздохнул. — А «золото»по-казахски «алтын».

— Все верно, — весело ответил Отабек. — Будешь учить казахский?

— Да вот еще, — пробурчал Юра.

Потом они сидели в кафе и говорили, и Юра трепался и не мог остановиться. И Отабек тоже говорил, и они рассказывали друг другу о любимой музыке, о любимых фильмах, и радовались, находя совпадения, и взахлеб описывали то, что другой не знал.

В какой-то момент разговор коснулся Кацуки и Японии вообще, перешел на аниме, а потом Отабек сказал «Миядзаки», и тут Юру озарило.

— «Унесенные призраками»! — воскликнул он.

— Люблю, — кивнул Отабек. — Но мой любимый — «Мононоке-химэ». «Призраки», из-за того что сильно раскручены, какие-то более попсовые, тебе не кажется?

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Юра. Воспоминания пришли к нему одной огромной, сверкающей волной, и у него было ощущение, что голову сейчас разорвет. — Просто мне сон однажды приснился по мотивам, и…

Он осекся, глядя на Отабека. Тот смотрел в ответ, приподняв бровь.

— И что? — спросил он.

— И ничего, — быстро сказал Юра, краснея. Он успел подумать, бывает ли так, что во сне снится незнакомый человек. С другой стороны, он мог ведь что-то слышать об Отабеке раньше, просто забыл об этом — и потому забыл во сне его имя. Или на самом деле ему кажется, что ему снился Отабек — сон был давно, и вообще, сны никогда не запоминаются такими, какими были на самом деле. Что-то такое, да.

— Не помню толком, — сказал он наконец. — Я был Тихиро.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Ты больше похож на Хаку, — сказал он. 

— А Виктору, наверное, должно было присниться, что он Хаул, — решительно сменил тему Юра. Вспоминать свой сон вдруг расхотелось. — Скажи же, похож?

— Думаешь, он тоже брюнет на самом деле? — сделал большие глаза Отабек.

— Точно, — Юра наклонился к нему с заговорщицким видом. — Только никому не говори! 

Разумеется, Виктор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы объявиться под ручку с Кацуки.

И были дурацкие посиделки, и парные кольца, и невнятно блеющий Кацуки, и спор за золото, и Леруа явился, неся себя любимого. Юра смеялся, Юра злился, Юра кричал, что медаль будет его.

И все это время Отабек сидел рядом, и Юра чувствовал его теплый взгляд, и все сильнее гремело в нем счастливое «нашел, я его нашел!»

— Удачи тебе завтра, — сказал Юра Отабеку, когда они прощались в холле гостиницы. Тот качнул головой. 

— Удачи тебе, — он выделил последнее слово. — Ты победишь, я знаю.

— С чего это? — фыркнул Юра.

— Потому что никто не катается так, как ты, — сказал Отабек серьезно. — И потому что я знаю заклинание, — добавил он с улыбкой. Юра рассмеялся.

— Какое еще заклинание?

Отабек взял его за руку так, словно собирался пожать. А потом наклонился к Юриному уху и шепнул:

— Отдайте Юре его золото.

И совсем рядом — ближе некуда — Юра увидел сверкающие глаза белого дракона.


End file.
